Los Prisioneros de Azkaban
by moonbathe
Summary: Harry, su madre y su familia han vivido tranquilos. Su padre y su padrino fueron llevados a Azkaban años atrás por traición a la Orden y a ellos mismos. La noticia de que han escapado no tarda en llegarles.
1. Chapter 1

_Hay momentos en la vida en que nos sentimos desamparados a la espera de ese famoso "todo irá bien" que nunca llega. _

_Cuando somos jóvenes la esperanza de que cada problema se solucionará con el tiempo, de que el amor llegará, de que aún nos queda vida para enmendar nuestros errores, nos parece una certeza. Nos olvidamos de que la vida se nos va, de que puede acabar en cualquier momento o de que hay un punto en el que ya no hay marcha atrás en nuestras decisiones. _

_Tengo veinte años y sigo esperando ese todo irá bien, pero ya soy consciente de que para muchas cosas no tengo marcha atrás ni nuevas oportunidades. Parte de mi es feliz, otra se derrumba y otra pequeña, diminuta, casi inexistente zona de mi confía en que algún día todo lo que hoy en día me hace sufrir se irá para no volver nunca más, a pesar de ser consciente de que nuevos padecimientos llegarán y de que hay situaciones en la vida que nos marcan para siempre. _

-¡Lis!-El libro que estaba leyendo fue a parar al suelo a la vez que se le lanzaban encima dos pesos que no iban a tener interés en levantarse. Una cabellera rubia despeinada se acurrucaba en su hombro, unos ojos azul cielo la miraban somnolientos y el gato gris de ambas permanecía de pie sobre la espalda de la rubita.-Dice mamá que te levantes, la tía Lily y Harry estarán en la estación en media hora.-Dicho esto cerró los ojos, sin intención alguna de separarse de su hermana mayor ni un centímetro.

-Me acabas de tirar el libro al suelo.-Respondió monótona Elizabeth Black.

-Tienes muchas horas en el tren para leer.

-Y tu poco tiempo para arreglarte, ¿no estás nerviosa? Es tu primer año, el sobrero seleccionador y toda la pesca.-La apartó con poca delicadeza y cogió a Bigotes, el minino, entre sus brazos.

-¿Para qué? Voy a ser una Gryffindor como tú, mamá, Harry, la tía Lily y el tío Remus.-Elizabeth soltó una carcajada fingidamente malévola.

-Por favor, Rachel, con lo mojigatilla que eres vas a ser toda una Hufflepuff.-En respuesta recibió un puñetazo en el brazo, con los nudillos para que el dolor fuera mayor. Caulqueira diría que la pequeña tenía solo once años con los humos que se gastaba a veces y la fuerza que llegaba a tener.-Idiota.

-¡Cállate! Voy a ser una Gryffindor como los demás.-Reacción conseguida, su hermana se levantó de su cama airada y malhumorada.

-En esta familia se toma todo el mundo demasiado en serio la selección. ¿A qué si Bigotes?-Le rascó la barbilla al gato y en respuesta obtuvo un dulce ronroneo.

-Vístete ya.-Rachel le arrebató a Bigotes y salió del cuarto a toda prisa; y para manifestar aún más su irritación pegó un portazo al salir.

Elizabeth recogió el libro del suelo y cogió de la silla de su escritorio unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes. El baúl con todas sus cosas dentro ya estaba listo, hoy volvía a Hogwarts con pocas ganas de empezar las clases, pero muchas de ver a sus amigos en el día a día, a pesar de que solían estar juntos a menudo en verano. Se calzó y bajó a desayunar. Su madre hablaba en el salón ante la chimenea, el rostro de Lilianne Evans, café en mano, permanecía entre las llamas. No se molestó en saludar, hablaban en susurros para que nadie pudiera llegar a escuchar su conversación, aún así se percató de la cara de preocupación que mostraban ambas. En fin, ya se lo contarían.

Desayunó en silencio sin dirigirle la palabra a Rachel que seguía enfurruñada y devoraba galleta tras galleta sin masticar ninguna del todo.

-¡Niñas, nos vamos ya!-Su madre daba el grito desde la sala. Se levantaron la menor con un entusiasmo renovado y la mayor con parsimonia.

Susanne Brown las esperaba ojerosa, con un moño mal hecho, con los baúles ya bajados al lado y un bote de mermelada con polvos flú en la mano.

Rachel le dio la mano a su madre que agarraba su equipaje y se adentraron en la chimenea sin mediar palabra, dos segundos después y ya no estaban. Definitivamente la mujer estaba rara, en los dos anteriores cursos había hablado y hablado sin darse tiempo casi para respirar desde el principio de la mañana hasta que despedía a Elizabeth en el tren. Esta lo achacó a que pasaría nueve meses sin mas compañía que la de Bigotes, quien este año se quedaba en la casa Brown y no viajaba a Hogwarts. Elizabeth repitió la operación y entre ceniza y mucha tos, nunca se acostumbraría a ese tipo de transporte, una zona no transitada por muggles de Kings Cross apareció ante sus ojos.

Su madre y su hermana ya andaban apresuradas unos metros hacia delante. Se sacudió las cenizas y apretó el paso para alcanzarlas. No había recorrido ni unos metros cuando recibió una colleja.

-Te la debía por la de ayer, no vale devolver.-Le devolvió la colleja a su primo.-¡Qué no valía devolver!

-Pero que niñita eres, Harry, cualquiera diría que eres el que sobrevivió...

-No quiero esos comentarios, señorita.-Detrás del moreno venía una pelirroja de unos treinta y pocos que no le dejó terminar la frase. Su tía le dio dos besos y un abrazo.-Tu madre eso de esperar nunca lo ha llevado, pero bueno, la perdonaré solo porque luego nos invita a comer a mi y a Remus.

-¿Pero no empezaba de profesor este año?-Preguntó Harry Potter.

-Ni que ser profesor te prohibiera de vida social y disfrutar de unas cervezas de mantequilla con amigos.-Al menos Lily comenzaba a dar más conversación que su madre.-Venga chicos, tenemos que alcanzar a Susanne que me quiero despedir de Rachel, estará nerviosa.

-Está bastante tranquila la verdad.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer año?-Preguntó Harry.-Ron casi vomita cuando iba hacia el sombrero.-Elizabeth rió recordándolo.

Habían conocido a Ronald Weasley al poco de subir al tren en su primer curso. El pelirrojo había estado cenando mismamente ayer con ellos, quejándose de las pocas ganas de empezar el cuarto año y peleándose por quien comía más trozos de pizza. La hora de la comida era una batalla para todos ellos.

-Me acuerdo que en mi selección estaba tan nerviosa, solo conocía a Severus y él estaba seguro de que no nos iba a tocar en la misma casa.-El mismo relato que les había contado Lily infinidad de veces volvió a relucir en la conversación. El verano antes de empezar en Hogwarts ellos mismos habían escuchado fascinados decenas de historias de gente que se deleitaba recordando años pasados y este, al estar a punto de entrar Rachel, no había sido la excepción.

Continuaron hablando hacía el andén y se acercaron al vagón ante el que estaba esperando Susanne que abrazaba a su hija y le acariciaba el pelo, ella le devolvía el abrazo, pero estaba deseosa de que la dejara libre. En cuanto vio a su tía se soltó, le dio a Lily un beso en la mejilla y casi sin que la pelirroja pudiera desearle suerte, subió al tren despidiéndose con la mano de todos ellos, solo lamentaba que el tío Peter no hubiera podido ir a despedirla, pero no había duda de que Rachel Brown estaba deseosa de empezar las clases.

Harry y Elizabeth fueron poco más lentos que la pequeña en despedirse de ambas y subieron también, una vez que no hubo posibilidad de ser vistas por ellos Lily desplegó un periódico que rezaba en portada "James Potter y Sirius Black abandonan Azkaban" debajo una foto en movimiento de ellos, melenas desaliñadas, miradas desquiciantes y sonrisa siniestra. Nada quedaba de lo que las dos mujeres habían visto en ellos años atrás.

-Tenemos que hablar con Albus.-Musitó Lily y dobló rápidamente el periódico mientras su amiga del alma asentía con gesto de preocupación.

**ƛ**

Como techo del comedor, el cielo oscuro adornado con lámparas, solo era una ilusión por supuesto, pero impresionaba a los más pequeños del colegio, los recién llegados quedaban boquiabiertos a pesar de que muchos convivían con la magia desde que habían nacido y de que habrían escuchado la historia del techo antes de llegar allí.

Cuatro mesas a rebosar de alumnos y de fuentes enteras de comida, ante ellas la mesa de los profesores presidiendo la sala y en el centro de esta un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador que se encontraba en esos momentos en su quehacer de cada año.

-Been, Tessa Sabine.-Una niña castaña perfectamente peinada y con el uniforme perfectamente planchado y colocado, fue hacia el sombrero con pasos firmes y sin ningún atisbo de nervios. Apenas rozó su cabeza cuando gritó.-¡Gryffindor!-Y la casa de los leones se llenó de júbilo entre gritos y aplausos mientras la niña andaba ahora hacia su mesa y recibía las felicitaciones de los demás compañeros.

-Bradler, Thomas Irving.-Un delgaducho niño con el que Rachel había coincidido en el compartimento fue destinado a Ravenclow.

-Brown, Rachel Anne.-Gritos y aplausos antes de tiempo venidos de un grupo de tercero de la casa de Gryffindor, era la hermana de Elizabeth Black, había que animar siempre. Rachel, ya no tan segura como esa mañana sobre su destino, se sentó en el taburete. Mientras sus nervios ascendían el sombrero debatía, hasta que el sombrero gritó.-¡Gryffindor!-Y su cara de alivio pudo ser comprobada por todos. Nuevamente entre aplausos corrió hacia un asiento vacío al lado de Tessa Been y cercano a su hermana y sus amigos que pronto fueron a felicitarla. Era un honor pertenecer a Gryffindor, lo había sido siempre para toda su familia.

La selección continuó con el mismo entusiasmo hasta el final y entonces Albus Dumblerore se levantó para proceder con lo que todos los alumnos de cursos superiores esperaban, el discurso inicial, el mismo cada año... Pero esta vez no.

**-[…] ¡Este año en Hogwarts, se celebrará el torneo de los tres magos, […]los que deseen participar en él, deberán tener al menos dieciséis años!-**_Las quejas empezaron a sonar en el gran comedor.-¡Los participantes deben meter, sus nombres en el cáliz de fuego!-Ante los ojos de todos un cáliz dorado apareció en la mesa de los profesores_**.-¡Por el torneo, vienen a Hogwarts dos escuelas, Beauxbatons y Dumstrang!**

_Las puertas del gran comedor se volvieron a abrir para dar paso a Madame Máxime, una mujer muy alta, seguida de un montón de chicas, vestidas de azul, las miradas del sector masculino de Hogwarts perseguían los movimientos de las chicas de la escuela francesa._

_La mujer se acercó a la mesa de los profesores y se sentó en el lado izquierdo de Dumbledore._

**-¡Un fuerte aplauso para Beauxbatons!-**_Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y las quejas cesaron definitivamente, algunos silbidos y piropos se escucharon también.-¡_**Y ahora, otro gran aplauso para Dumstrang!**

_Por las puertas del gran comedor, entraron un hombre, seguido de sus alumnos, uno de ellos vestía con una capa de piel y las voces de los alumnos no tardaron en recorrer el gran comedor al reconocer al jugador de Quidditch._

**-Es Víctor Krum.-**_Dijo Ron impresionado, seguido de exclamaciones de asombro que venían del resto del gran comedor. Las miradas ahora seguían al jugador que se sentó en su mesa, con sus compañeros de colegio._

_Donovan, el director de Dumstrang, saludó a Dumbledore y se sentó al lado derecho de él._

**-¡Sin más dilación que comience el banquete!-**_Dijo Dumbledore._

Los alumnos comenzaron a atiborrarse de comida, llenando sus platos más de lo que podrían comer. La cena trascurrió con un gran revuelo, muchos fans iban a pedirle autógrafos a Víctor Krum, voces y ruido por todas partes y alteración por el torneo y los visitantes.

-Vamos Ron, vete y pídeselo.-Dijo Hermione, amiga de todos ellos.

-Mejor otro día.

-Es solo un autógrafo, no te va a morder, está yendo a pedírselo todo el mundo.

-Si tanto lo quieres pídeselo tú.-Contestó él de forma grosera y con la boca llena.

-No me interesa el Quidditch ni me interesa él como para ir a buscarlo.

-Si no te interesa él es que no tienes idea de...-Y entonces comenzaron la primera discusión del año que terminó con la decisión de Elizabeth de ir a buscar el maldito autógrafo.

Impresionantemente Víctor Krum había conseguido que la multitud, mayoría chicas, se pusieran en fila para conseguir su preciada firma. El búlgaro esa noche apenas podría probar bocado y probablemente en los días siguientes no le dejaran ni respirar a base de fotos y dedicatorias.

Casi todos los chicos que le rodeaban eran igual que él, fuertes, altos, atractivos... sería interesante de ver lo que pasaría en el resto del curso. Apenas se percató de que uno de ellos la miraba hasta que lo tenía al lado y la saludó.

-Es para un amigo.-Contestó a la pregunta del chico.

-Ya.-El rió.-Es normal que quieras conocerle, lo quieren todas.-Sonrisa perfecta y ojos verdes, Elizabeth decidió que era uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto en toda su vida.

-Nombre.-Inquirió Krum ya cansado, pero sin perder la amabilidad mientras la morena le tendía un pergamino.

-Ronald Weasley, un gran admirador tuyo.-El jugador sonrió levemente mientras garabateaba una dedicatoria y le devolvía el papel a las manos.

-Gaspard Nobokov.-Iba a despedirse del chico con una sonrisa cuando él le dijo su nombre.

-Elizabeth Black, un placer.

-Nos veremos por ahí.-Le sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de los leones. Definitivamente el curso empezaba bien.

Ron le gritó un te quiero nada más verla aparecer con el preciado autógrafo y ella miró a Hermione con su cara de "luego te cuento".

Poco después los prefectos llamaron a los de primer año para dirigirlos a sus salas comunes, se despidieron de Rachel que se iba parloteando emocionada acompañada de Tessa Been, la primera niña destinada a Gryffindor.

Nadie era consciente de que empezaba un curso difícil y tiempos aún peores.


	2. Capítulo 2

Frío, lluvia y alguna comida robada. Eso era lo que habían logrado conseguir en los últimos días. Sacar dinero de Gringotts no les era posible dadas las circunstancias, por lo que llevaban una pequeña temporada viviendo en la inmundicia, pero desde luego no era peor que el infierno del que venían.

La noche caía sobre ellos cuando divisaron al final de la calle una casa blanca, tan familiar, idéntica a como la habían dejado.

Todo iba a cambiar con golpear esa puerta, por fin se haría justicia, por fin recuperarían lo que se les arrebató.

**ƛ**

_La vida es del color que la quieras pintar: eso decía siempre mi madre. Viene a significar que cada situación es positiva o negativa depende de como la mires, todo depende de ti decía ella. _

_Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que esto no es así, que la vida no solo tiene que ver sobre los ojitos que le pongas, influyen las posibilidades con las que hayas nacido, pero sobretodo por las que hayas luchado. Yo siempre he estado en el lado alegre, pero nunca lo había visto tan claro como ahora: padres encantadores y comprensivos, hogar con lujos, buenos amigos y un amor tan irracional como correspondido. _

_Hasta ahora. Me metí en la boca del lobo sin darme cuenta y tan solo me queda el miedo. _

Cerró el libro, estaba perdiendo un poco el interés. Había encontrado el ejemplar en el desván de su casa: polvoriento, un poco roto y con apariencia de tener unos cuantos años a sus espaldas. La autora firmaba como R. P. y la historia trataba sobre la vida de una chica en algunas fechas, mujer en otras, puesto que las páginas parecían desordenadas. Los sucesos se iban narrando como si se los estuviera explicando a un diario para vaciar su mente.

Hermione se había quedado dormida a su lado. Llevaban un par de semanas de clase y ya pasaba muchas más horas en la biblioteca de las que cualquier otra persona pudiera soportar sin sentir sopor.

-Elizabeth.-Lavender vestida con una falda corta y camiseta escotada se maquillaba como nunca la había visto delante de un espejo y no se había molestado en dejar su tarea para dirigirse a ella.-¿Vais a ir a Hogsmeade esta tarde?-La morena sonrió mirando al lado derecho de su cama, no tenía pinta de que su amiga fuera a levantarse e ir a por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

-Creo que nos quedaremos en el colegio.-Le apartó de la cara un mechón de pelo a Hermione que le apartó la mano en sueños.

-Víctor Krum y amigos van a ir a las Tres Escobas esta tarde.-Parvati Patil se metió en la breve conversación con una frase que casi era un gritito contenido de emoción.

-Eso lo sabe todo Hogwarts.-Contestó Lavender alisándose la rubia melena con un toque de varita. Ahí estaba el porque de el emperifollamiento de Lavender y sus ropas tan cortas en el septiembre escocés que no era famoso por la calidez del clima.

-Que interesante.-Comentó Elizabeth con un tono de voz que indicaba expresamente lo contrario.

-¿De verdad os vais a perder a Víctor Krum?-Parvati ya estaba lista, no iba tan arreglada como su amiga, pero desde luego quería destacar. Cosa que dudaba que consiguiera puesto que muchas alumnas más querrían también destacar. Lavender terminaba de pintarse los labios de un rosa intenso.

-Este año tengo la oportunidad de verlo por los pasillos de Hogwarts todos los días de la semana.

Parvati iba a añadir algo, pero Lavender la agarró del brazo y se despidió rápidamente de ellas. Por lo que se ve llegaban tarde, habían quedado con unas Hufflepuff de tercero para tomar algo.

Nada más se cerró la puerta Elizabeth zarandeó a Hermione que reaccionó con quejidos de sueño. Ayer se había acostado tarde terminando una redacción no obligatoria para historia de la magia.

-Déjame.-Murmuró somnolienta. Y entonces recibió un golpe con la almohada... y otro y otro más...-¡Elizabeth!-Protestó cabreada.

-Nos vamos a Hogsmeade.-Se levantó para coger del baúl de su amiga unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta que le parecieron adecuados.

-Vete tú, yo me quedo durmiendo.-Los vaqueros aterrizaron en su cara.

-No voy a ir sola. Estos-Refiriéndose a Harry, Ron y Neville-Ya se habrán ido.-Y Ginny quedó con unas de su curso para ir a las Tres Escobas... Mira que no decirme nada de lo de Víctor Krum, será gua...

-No voy a ir.-La cortó Hermione antes de que terminara la frase.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola?-Dijo con fingido tono de pena.-Tendré que ir sola a Hogsmeade, pasaré la tarde en una mesa, sin compañía, donde todos me verán sola. Sola, sola, sola y más sola porque...

-Eres una pesada.-Pero estaba consiguiendo que se levantara y comenzara a desperezarse.-Esta bien, voy.

-¡Te quiero!-Ya se estaba lanzando a abrazarla cuando la castaña añadió un "pero solo un par de horas."-No importa, tenemos que pasar por Honeydukes, nos hemos quedado sin ranas de chocolate y sin plumas de azúcar. Oh y podríamos pasar por Tiros Largos Moda a mirar la nueva colección.-Escogió también unos vaqueros y una camiseta y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente.-Y a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas y pasar por...

-Y quedarnos allí todo el fin de semana ya que estamos.-Hermione ya estaba vestida y se hacía una coleta.-Porque con todo lo que quieres hacer.

Comenzaron una conversación sobre que ir a Zonko para comprar algunas bombas fétidas también era importante, según Elizabeth al menos.

No le importaba Víctor Krum realmente, a quien quería ver era a uno de los búlgaros al que se había encontrado en alguna ocasión por los pasillos y con el que había mantenido una brevísima conversación la noche de llegada a Hogwarts.

En cinco minutos, ya algo arregladas, salieron por la puerta de la habitación rumbo al único pueblo realmente mágico que quedaba en toda Gran Bretaña. Con Krum y los búlgaros o sin ellos siempre ofrecía un plan agradable para cualquier tarde.

**ƛ**

Arrancó el cartel con rabia y noto el brazo de Ron rodeándole los hombros. Todo el mundo debía saberlo ya, todo el mundo menos él por supuesto. Ni una sola carta de su madre en catorce días le había resultado raro, Lily Potter se carteaba con su único hijo al menos cuatro veces a la semana cuando estaba en Hogwarts, contándole hasta el mínimo detalle e incluso algún que otro fin de semana pasaba a visitarle y ese año se había dado el caso de que solo había llegado una carta preguntándole que tal el primer día y alegrándose del comienzo de Rachel en Gryffindor: nada más.

Las miradas hacia él o hacia sus primos, los susurros por los pasillos, todo.

Y ahí estaba el motivo. Una cara con mirada enloquecida y extraña sonrisa le miraba desde el papel que rezaba "James Potter y Sirius Black se buscan". Nadie sabía como, pero habían escapado de Azkaban.

Poco sabía de su padre y nada más quería saber. Traicionó a su mujer y a su hijo por apoyar al señor oscuro. La hermana menor de Susanne fue asesinada, su tío Peter salió herido y a su madre le había costado años limpiar su nombre y realmente quedar como víctima ante el mundo mágico, víctima de un traidor que jamás la había querido realmente y que había sido su mayor desgracia.


End file.
